Going To The Department Store!
by Aihara Aya
Summary: A short visit to Lilycove Department Store by Green, Leaf, Jun, Hikari, Silver, Kotone, Steven, Haruka, White, and N!


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokemon.

* * *

1._ Conflicting_

"Soo, Leaf. What do you want to buy here, hm?" Green flashed a nice─irritating, in Leaf's eyes─smile toward her. Bored hazel eyes scanned the whole things in the big Pokémart at the Lilycove Department Store and she quickly took some Hyper Potions.

"This one."

"And?"

"This." Leaf took some Full Heals.

"...And?"

"I might buy some vitamins for my team later."

"..."

"...What?" Leaf threw a confused expression. It seems that he didn't like what she buy. Did she do something wrong? she thought.

"Dammit Leaf can you be a normal feminine girl for a second? Like the girls who buy dresses or plushies or something else!?" he screamed lowly to her. She only stared at him for three seconds, then took another Escape Rope.

"Nope."

_2\. Soulsilver_

"Lottery?" Silver raised an eyebrow when he saw the lottery corner near him.

"Yep. It's a place that generate a random ID number and match it with any of your Pokémon ID number. The more digits matched, the greater the prize!" Kotone explained as she ate her Lava Cookie, leaving some biscuit crumbs on her cheeks.

"Did you ever try it?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm pretty sure that I'll lose so I never try it." she put the last bit of the cookie into her mouth.

The red-haired boy tapped his chin, "I'll try it then."

"Eeeh? Are you sure? It's so hard to get the grand prize, you know?" said her.

"Humph! I'll win it for sure."

.

.

"Oh, my goodness, all of the five digits of your Kingdra's ID number in the PC Box matched the Loto-ticket! Congratulations! The prize is a Master Ball! Come visit us again!" the receptionist gave him a purple, rare Master Ball. Right in front of Kotone's eyes. She could only gawked for a minute, while staring Silver with a disbelief.

"How could you!?"

_3\. Twinleaf_

"I think this novel is nice." Hikari reached for a novel with blue-colored cover in front of it.

"Humm..." Jun mumbled.

"Ah! I've been searching for that book!" the raven-haired girl took another book.

"Hmmm..." Jun still mumbled.

"I wanna look for another book."

"Kari Kari can we get out from this cursed book store now!?" the blonde boy finally let out his rage.

The Sinnoh Champion looked at him with a straight face for a moment, a small sigh escaped out of her lips, "Jun, you promised to me that you'll accompany me today to the Department Store and here I am, looking for another book or novel. And NO. I won't go out from here soon. You better prepare some patience."

"But Hikari we could go to the Game Corner or doing something fun!"

"Then go by yourself." her eyes still didn't move from the shelf.

"Buuut Kari Kari why─!"

"Shut up or my Rapidash will burn you right here, right now."

And he remained quiet for the next six hours.

_4\. Hoennchampions_

"Haruka, what the hell did you buy just now?" Steven's metallic eyes looked at the things she brought in front of him. A huge, huge pile of dolls and cushions. The brunette brought so many of it, making Steven couldn't see her perfectly. The dolls covered her whole body.

"Helloo! Don't you see it? I bought some dolls and cushions for my bedroom and secret base." she answered while trying to balance herself due to the dolls' weight.

"Yes I could see it clearly that you bought dolls and cushions. Ironically, I couldn't see you clearly, Haruka." he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I know I'm short and you're too tall, Steven. Now please move ahead, I need to bring this out of this Department Store." she started to walk, but the next thing she did was bumping into an old man, then bumping to a woman, and so on.

"Do you need help? You couldn't even see the way in front of your eyes." Steven still laughed a little while looking at clumsy Haruka who bumped into everyone in her way.

"No, thank you. I can... still, do it myself!" Haruka trying to keep her balance again, but due to her vision was covered by the dolls, she bumped something again, now it is a pillar. Seeing her like that, Steven face palmed.

"Maybe I should help her."

_5\. Ferriswheel_

"White I love this Swablu doll!"

"..." White rolled her eyes.

"White I wanna buy this cute Mudkip doll!"

"..." the brunette still rolled her eyes.

"White don't you think this Celebi one is pretty?"

"..." now her vision landed on her wallet.

"Hey there is a small Mew doll, White!"

"N, if you buy too much dolls, you'll be exactly like that person." and as she said that, N's emerald-green eyes followed the direction White pointed.

And what he saw was a brunette girl not too far from them who brought so many dolls, causing N couldn't see her perfectly as the dolls covered her whole body. Which made she bumped into everyone in her way.

N quickly put the dolls back. Followed by White's smirk of victory.

* * *

Hwehehe I miss these babiees! These idiot babies!

Leaf is surely only buying battle things. Silver how did you do it!? I couldn't even win the lowest prize! Jun you sure need some patience or you'll turn into ashes. Steven you definitely need to help her right now. And White is so happy because she don't need to buy him the dolls and making her wallet turning empty.

If you already read this, review please?


End file.
